No Day But Today
by FuckMePumps
Summary: When Master Fung reveals that Raimundo is dying from a disease he's had even before the temple, his friends have different reactions as they struggle to face the last weeks of his life. There are no happy endings for this one, just inbetweens. RaiKim
1. Robbed Of My Senses

**a/n **Not your usual kind of fic, trust me.

**disclaimer **I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or the song Fake Tales of San Francisco by the Artic Monkeys.

-

-

'**_So all that's left is the proof that love's not only blind but deaf.'_**

She shouldn't have been so frightened, really.

He'd just fought Chase Young over another Shen Gong Wu, which had been activating themselves like crazy the past few months that she sometimes forgot what they were for, and even what they were called. Omi became more humble and willing to pass up some showdowns since Raimundo became leader, and though the sad look on his face when that happened was pitiful, she knew it had all been for the best.

When he finally won, bearing the symbols of triumph in his hands, Chase stood off to one corner with a peculiar expression. A mix between surprise and malicious intent, and just as she was about to point it out to her team mates he vanished into a cloud of smoke. She was worried a bit; she and the other didn't really get to watch the entirety of the fight because they were too busy avoiding the destruction caused by it, and she wondered vaguely if the villain was planning something again.

Once they boarded Dojo, she sat in front of him, like always.

"Hey Rai," she heard the quietness in her tone and tried to make it more upbeat. "You were great back there."

His eyes twinkled as he replied, thought there was a sadness in them she might have missed.

"Thanks, Kimi. That means a lot to me."

Suddenly, terrible hacking coughs overcame him, violently shaking his frame even as he tried to suppress it and covered his mouth with his hand.

"What's wrong, partner?" Clay asked; the coughing continued, so as not to be helpless he started to tap the Wind Dragon's back, supporting his shoulder.

The coughs were getting worse, and even Omi peeked under her arm anxiously.

Then they stopped; Raimundo turned away to wipe at his face with the back of his palm, and he faced them with a weak grin.

"Sorry for that, guys. Just a little tired from the showdown." Which astonished her; he almost never admitted weakness, not even to them.

"Raimundo… if something is a-mister, you should leak the peas to us," Omi spoke cautiously.

Raimundo smirked, seemingly back to his old self. "I think you mean 'if something is amiss,' and there isn't; and 'spill the beans,' if there was anything to spill."

Omi shook it off, nonchalant now. "Suit yourself."

When the tension had died down, Kimiko turned to him again.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Positive."

But what was that smear of red on the corner of his mouth?

-

-

Because his room was right next to hers, the walls weren't to be trusted and secrets would interchange in the course of the night.

Nevertheless, she heard that awful coughing sound again, and this time the concern was more solid.

She stepped out of her room and walked the small distance to his door. She was about to knock when she decided against it. Hesitantly, she inched open his sliding door and peered inside.

He lay next to the opposite wall, farthest from the entrance, a blanket draped over him but not hiding the intensity of his fits. He was facing away from her, but the coughs had disappeared abruptly again and in its place was an airy, almost-nonexistent sound. Like gasping.

He made an about-face and she was about to shut the door when she noticed his eyes were firmly closed, and he was trembling as he held his chest and wheezed.

He was in pain, clearly, but what can she do? She wasn't even supposed to be here; she knew he'd feel degraded if he found out that she was checking on him.

With confusion jumbling her thoughts, she tentatively went back to her room, to his cries, and to a night without sleep.

-

-

When he wasn't with them at breakfast, she knew something was not right. They ate in silence, often glancing at the empty spot at the table where he should have been; all of them wondering, but not one having the guts to say it aloud.

It was Dojo who brought it up when he slithered in.

"Where's the kid?" He motioned to Raimundo's place.

They all shrugged simultaneously.

Before Dojo could respond, Master Fung came in with a grave demeanor.

"My dragons… I have something important to tell you."

"What is it, Master Fung?" Omi chirped, brightening at the prospect of gaining back his supposedly wounded pride. "Another quest? A new Shen Gong Wu? A great villain that must be stopped?"

"No, Omi." He said with slight impatience and urgency. "It is about your leader, Raimundo."

"Oh." The yellow-skinned boy withdrew. "Is something the matter with our friend?" It was certain their minds were all on the incident yesterday.

Their teacher's seriousness scared them. "Yes. I'm afraid there is."

-

-

They stood by him, hovering at his bedside, staring in shock at his trembling body, unable to fully comprehend.

"_Come, this way."_

_Master Fung led them to the corridors of the temple and soon they arrived outside Raimundo's room._

"_There is something we have not told you about Raimundo," he began. No one dared interrupt. The old monk rubbed the bridge of his nose, an excuse to avoid their eyes._

"_He has been suffering from a severe illness, even before he was recruited to the temple. This was before he met you, before I even knew he was a Chosen One."_

_Their gazes were blank, unknowing._

"_I had been uncertain about taking him in, because I knew in due season his body would not be able to handle the… lifestyle of a Xiaolin Dragon. But he… he pleaded with me to let him stay, because even if… his health might deteriorate, at least he might have done something worthwhile with his time. That was how I figured out he was meant to be a true dragon; his overwhelming desire to help others."_

'_In due time? His health might deteriorate? Worthwhile with his time? What is he getting at?' She thought, wary of the answer._

"_You see…" Master Fung looked above them, at a distance, ruefully. "Raimundo has a cancer of the lungs, and has only weeks to live."_

-

-

**a/n **There will be a couple more chapters to this, so if you want to see more, do

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Leave Me Cold

**a/n **Updating. Yay.

**Disclaimer **I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or How To Be Dead by Snow Patrol. Yes, this fic is gonna have a soundtrack. :)

-

-

'**_Please don't go crazy, if I tell you the truth; no, you don't know what happened_**

**_And you never will if you don't listen to me while I talk to the wall_**

**_This blanket is freezing, it's been out in the hall…'_**

"_A… a cancer? What does this mean?" Omi inquired repeatedly, but Kimiko and Clay ignored him. He tugged at Master Fung's robes, frantically._

_A string of curses left Clay's mouth quite uncharacteristically, yet no one had really expected this. He took off his ten-gallon hat and held it as if he was going to rip it apart._

"_Why didn't you tell us, Master Fung? Rai's been DYING all this time and we didn't have a single clue?!" He demanded. Never had they seen him so angry…_

"_Dying?" Omi's eyes nearly bulged out. "Raimundo is… is… Why? Somebody please explain to me!"_

"_It was Raimundo who didn't want you to know." The sage replied. "You might have thought he was a burden in combat because of his condition, treated him differently if you knew he had this disease. He wanted to have friends who wouldn't judge him… and that's what he hopes you'll be."_

_Omi slumped on the floor, head in his hands. "Oh, poor, poor Raimundo…" he mumbled._

"_M-master Fung…" her lips formed the words. "H-how… how long has this been going on?"_

_He seemed to appreciate her calmness, though it was only on the outside. Her inside self was in turmoil. This was unbelievable, like something that only happened in the movies but never in real life. Her life._

"_It was discovered when he was fourteen, a year before he came to the temple. The reason was all the smoke and pollution he was exposed to in his city. He had a choice for treatment, chemotherapy or surgery, but it seems he didn't want to spend the remainder of his life bedridden and just chose to live with it. I tried not to… but I waited for the signs to appear. They did, sometimes, but he did hid best not to let it show. _

"_The doctors… they say it's a miracle he's survived this long. Lung cancer patients don't live beyond three or four years, five years if at most, upon having it."_

_She was sorry she had spoken, still not convinced of what to make of it all. Clay punched a wall, pounding on it in a furious rhythm. Omi had never looked so much like the child he is than at this moment._

"_Now…" Master Fung spoke, mutedly, after a long period of stillness. Even Dojo had not the urge to crack jokes to lighten the situation. "Shall we go see him?"_

_-_

_-_

His cheeks were flushed while the rest of him was paling, and he was sweating profusely. He was quivering as he clutched at his blanket, gasping heavily in a half-sleep. When he coughed, droplets of red splattered the sheets.

Master Fung said he had a high fever, his body's way of reacting to the emerging symptoms. His expression was so deeply troubled and desperate as he tossed and turned, unaware that they were watching him, that they finally knew.

She wanted to touch him, but he looked so sick she thought she might get burned if she did.

"W-would he still be… able to… continue training?" Because she couldn't think of anything else to say. But what if… Raimundo had to stop being Shoku Warrior, he couldn't lead them anymore, they'd have to fight, train, _live_ without him?

"I do not know." Master Fung was in the same position, as any of them. Omi was staring intently at Raimundo like they were both stone statues, as if he was unsure whether to cry or not. Dojo, whom she thought must have experienced loss so many times that he might already be used to it, was like this as well.

Clay had gone to the far side of the room, leaning his hands on his knees and glaring at the floor. His clear blue eyes, which only shone with kindness and determination before, was filled with an emotion she could not place. Rage, agony, genuine _fear… _

Of losing a friend.

There. She inhaled sharply. Now she knew.

Because she was feeling it too.

-

-

Master Fung left them long before the Wind Dragon's eyes fluttered open to a monk's yellow face.

"My friend! You have awakened!" Omi exclaimed before wrapping two short arms around the older boy's neck. "Oh, I'm so happy you're still alive!"

"Alive?" Raimundo was skeptical. "What do you--? Oh."

That was when he looked around the room and saw:

Clay's aggrieved expression in one corner, the dried tear streaks on Kimiko's face in another, and his blankets, which bore the bright red stains of the blood he'd coughed up in his sleep. And it dawned on him.

"So… you guys know, huh?" He simply stated as Omi let go of him.

"We would have known way back if you'd told us!" Clay barked suddenly, stomping across the room while huffing with resentment.

"Partner, you're more of an idiot than a donkey's ass!" He near-yelled at the otherwise calm Brazillian. Kimiko put a hand on his shoulder and he held back. Then in the span of an instant he turned sad, distressed.

"Why didn't you tell us, Raimundo? Why?" He seemed ready to strangle him.

"I… just, didn't want to bother you, that's all." His finger lightly traced the pattern of crusted blood on the sheets.

"Bother us?1" Clay turned hysterical again. "Well, fat good it's doing us now, ain't it?"

Raimundo's neck reddened out of shame.

"That's enough, Clay."

All eyes fell on their female member, whose eyes were narrowed to match the Earth Dragon's ferocity, only Clay's didn't water.

Her voice wavered though it was clear she was struggling to keep it even. "That's enough."

Omi, who had stayed wordless throughout the ordeal, got the attention of his fellow warriors.

"I believe Raimundo has to rest, and we must all retreat to our own quarters," with some of the old authority back in his tone. Raimundo was grateful for it.

Clay threw his hat on the ground and stormed out. Raimundo only sighed regretfully.

"See why I didn't want to tell you?"

-

-

**a/n **It's gonna get better. Promise. This is just the foundation of it. So please, please

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. End of the Game

**a/n **Okay. I'm updating. Hurray.

**disclaimer **I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Fairytales and Castles by Lifehouse.

-

-

'**_Cause there's a crack in his plastic crown and his throne of ice is melting   
He climbed his ladder and there was nothing there  
And now it's a long way down.'  
_**

The tension from the previous night hadn't worn off the next morning, with no one meeting each other in the eyes. They only focused on the oatmeal in their bowls until it became cold and stale, and even their utensils were untouched. That is, until Raimundo strolled in the room as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, what's up guys? Ooh, I love oatmeal!" And he began to overenthusiastically eat the clumps of porridge while his friends stared with disbelief.

"So, why are you all so quiet?" He murmured between spoonfuls. "Got tonsillitis or something?" Cheerfully.

"Raimundo…" Omi piped up. "Shouldn't… shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Why?" His head cocked to one side.

"You know why. I mean, _we_ do." Clay commented sarcastically.

Kimiko noticed that his skin hadn't gone back to its usual color, still a shade paler than usual, and how he winced when he swallowed. She researched lung cancer last night on her laptop, hoping it would help her face the truth. She thought it had worked, but now, seeing him so much like the Rai she knew yet wasn't, proved it didn't.

Before she could berate Clay for his earlier remark, Dojo came to inform them about a Shen Gong Wu that's activated: the Mask of Doriangray, which allowed the user to be immortal in warfare. If a Heylin gets their hands on it, it would be lethal to the Xiaolin side.

Boarding Dojo, everyone was surprised to see Raimundo coming along.

"Rai… you can't…" Kimiko stuttered, but he insisted.

"Why not? I'm Shoku Warrior. I'm responsible for all of you and I can't let any of you get hurt. Can we stop dilly-dallying and just go?"

No one protested.

The ride was free of the normal merriment and abnormally uncomfortable. Only Raimundo's occasional cough snapped them back to the miles and miles above ground with the air freezing and biting.

Raimundo's words played over and over in the mind of one Fire Dragon as she shivered from the cold.

'_I can't let any of you get hurt.'_

Her sole reply to that would have been, "You already have, Rai.

"You already have."

-

-

When they arrived at the Philippine Island of Palawan(1), where the mask was located, they immediately split up and, as fate would have it, it was none other than Raimundo who found it among the thick foliage.

As soon as he placed a hand on it, it glowed with eerie familiarity. It could only mean one thing…

"Hey loser, let go of my Shen Gong Wu!" Argued one Jack Spicer, whose hand also shot up from beneath the undergrowth to touch the Wu simultaneously with Raimundo.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. Hand to hand combat. First one on the ground loses. No Shen Gong Wu to be wagered; I think the Mask of Doriangray would be a good enough prize for now." Raimundo cleared his throat.

"I always wondered why it had to be called 'Xiaolin Showdown.'" Jack ranted. "Why not 'Heylin Showdown,' for a change? Or even cooler, 'Jack Spicer Showdown. Maybe we should…"

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" The other boy just said without his consent, impatient of waiting.

"No, Rai, wait…!" Kimiko's shout was inaudible as the landscape rearranged itself to fit with the current showdown.

"He can't do this!" She shouted as Clay held her back from running into the middle of the showdown. "Somebody, please stop this!"

"We can't," Dojo said. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

And they did.

-

-

It had all been going quite well, frankly, with Jack Spicer pathetically no match for the well-trained Raimundo. His only defense was his helicopter bot and lucky dodging attempts. But then, just as Raimundo was about to land the deciding blow, he doubled over, retching and coughing up blood as he knelt on the ground, with his arms supporting him.

"Woah, did I do that?" Jack asked incredulously to no one in particular. The Xiaolins had a different reaction.

"Raimundo!" Omi's tiny hands went up to his face. Clay's balled into fists that shook at his sides.

"Dojo! We have to help him!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"We can't!" Dojo repeated. "Or the showdown will be declared void and Jack'll get the Wu!"

"I don't care about the Wu!" She quarreled, then prepared to rush in. "The only thing I care about is Rai!" She said in an instant of abandoned thought.

But even though he had the opportunity to win, Jack was too distracted by Raimundo's fits that he didn't notice the slightest gush of wind beckoned by the dragon's free hand, and he fell over, flat on his back, initiating the end of the showdown.

"That wasn't very fair!" Jack whined. "He ruined my concentration!"

"Shove off, vermin." Clay retorted with liquid venom. He only got a stuck-out tongue in return.

"Whatever. I'll get the next one. So long, Xiaolin losers! And, oh, Raimundo," he winked nastily. "Get well soon… NOT! Hahaha!" He cackled into the distance.

He was soon forgotten.

"Rai!" Kimiko arrived just as he was recovering, though the crimson flecks on his white shirt disproved that.

"Oh. Hey Kimiko." He tried for a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. His hand was still at his chest, putting pressure on the building aches. "Look, I got the Mask of Doriangray. Wonder what I can do with i-- Ow!"

That was when she'd punched him hard in the shoulder, an old habit that never really wore off.

"What were you thinking, stupid? Fighting in your condition!?" She reprimanded.

"Well, I'm already in pretty bad shape, so…" he managed to joke. She didn't.

"Then it could've been worse! Rai! Be serious already! Don't you realize what would have happened? You could've… could've…" she trailed off when she noticed her blunder. His eyes grew icy and impassive.

"Died. That was what you were going to say, wasn't it? Well, F.Y.I. Kim, it's not like it'll make a difference." Then he got on Dojo without another word, leaving Kimiko to wonder why her mistakes around him were getting more frequent ever since yesterday's revelation. What was happening to them?

She didn't like it.

None of them did.

-

-

**a/n **Aw. I was sad when I wrote this. I guess it's obvious.

(1) Yeah, I just had to mention my country. I'm a Filipina and proud of it. Haha.

The next chapter is already finished and I'll just be waiting for your feedback to post it up. Guy, please, can you give me at least ten reviews or something? I see the hit list of this thing and I got fifteen reviews for the first chapter, so I'm sure I have a good amount of readers but some pretty lazy reviewers. Please. Do me a favor and

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Dawn Is Breaking

**a/n** Hey look, I'm updating. It's kinda rare of me to be doing this so quickly, so allow me the little pleasure of thanking those people who have been reviewing me so far: TntedPrfction, Ginpetals, Brix, PigXiaolin101, Stormy Dreamer, Cursed Destiny, Argles-Chan, Setiviry, misto-shadow, justKoolkat, angel-1844, (an anonymous ellipsis), and KelseyAlicia, you have no idea how much your feedback has helped me, especially your exceptionally supportive and wonderful reviews for the previous chapter. This one's for you guys:) 

**disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, or Collide by Howie Day.

-

-

_**'I worry I won't see your face light up again…  
Out of the doubt I somehow find  
**__**You and I collide.'**_

It was a nagging, irritating feeling. Guilt. She never did liked being pestered into doing something, but she neither did she prefer to take on any blame.

And seeing that… almost insulted look on his face brought about the worst feeling of remorse she'd ever had. So upset, like he couldn't believe she'd just said that, and to think that she made him summon that expression… it resembled the one he had when they'd all been made Apprentices except for him, when he'd been deciding between the Xialon and Heyline sides, when they refused to rely on him after all he'd done…

She never wanted to see that look again… in the little time they had left.

But since when did she care what he thought?

Then she remembered. And got ready to apologize.

In other words…

Get down on her knees and beg for forgiveness.

-

-

He was propped up against the wall in his room, reading a scroll, a pastime that replaced playing a video game when he'd become Wudai Warrior. It was obvious it was in his blood since the very beginning, this perseverance, this helpfulness, this humanity.

She wasted no time. "Rai, about earlier…"

"Forget it. It doesn't matter," he said without looking up, immersed in his research.

Her brow crinkled. "Rai… I'm really so--…."

"You don't have to be. Don't worry about it." Flatly.

"Really?" A tiny wave of relief washed over her. So he wasn't mad with her after all. But then, what…?

"Really." He met her gaze, flashing a brief smile. "I just overreacted. No biggie." Here he lets out a snort, humor and sarcasm evident all at once. "I do that a lot, don't I?"

She sits down about a feet from across him. "Rai, please…"

"Tell me something, Kimi. The truth, alright? No beatin' round the freakin' bush," he tells her solemnly.

"Sure." Not knowing what she was getting into.

He takes a deep breath. She does too, subconsciously. Then the question hit her like a lightning bolt.

"Am I a burden?"

"No!" She answers without delay. "What would make you think that?"

He shrugged, offhandedly. "I dunno. It just seems like, ever since I came here, I do more harm than good. I mean, I nearly brought about the end of the world as we know it at least a couple of times, and I've been nothing but trouble wherever I go. Makes me think if… if you'd be better off without me. 'Coz, I'm not really that great of a leader, and there has to be another Dragon of the Wind out there, and…"

She interrupts him. "Stop it, Rai. Just stop."

His mouth is still open to say something, but she raised her hand.

"I don't know what brought this barrage of self-pity on, but if you even consider that we doubt you, or your abilities, ever again, I swear, I'll… I'll…"

"Kill me?" Sardonically. "I think it's a little too late for that."

"Raimundo Domingo Pedrosa!" Her use of his full name produced the desired effect.

Now he is quieted, and waiting.

"Just listen to me, Rai. Please." Her hand ghosted over his. "I don't know how it feels like to know your life is wasting away, so I won't pretend. But I imagine this is where those thoughts have been coming from; that you're useless, that you're never good enough. But you're not. You're irreplaceable, exceptional, Rai. You are, you are. And… and it might not seem like it now, with all this apprehension, ever since, you know… but, we're your friends."

Her fingers tentatively close over his as she continued.

"We trust you with our lives, and we're going to do whatever it takes to… share that load you're carrying, no matter how heavy it might be. I mean, that's like, what friends are for, right?"

He smirks a little. "You sound like Master Fung."

A giggle escapes her throat. "Yeah." Then she sobers up again. "So, point is… we won't let you down, so don't you give up on us. These may be your…" Here she swallows. "Last days, but they'll be the best you've ever had. We'll make sure of it. 'Kay?"

"Yeah. And Kimi?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." He was truly grateful, that much she is certain of.

After a short while of her rubbing her thumb on his palm in comfortable silence, he sighed.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I just…"

"What is it?"

"Well, I just thought of something ironic." She says nothing, so he proceeds. "You know how I'm like, Dragon of the Wind. Then, I had to have a cancer in the lungs, a respiratory organ. An organ for air circulation. Air, wind, oxygen, it's all the same." He laughs, bitterly. "See what I mean?"

"Oh, shut up, Rai. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." And the banter was like music to their ears.

-

-

The morning after he was present at the breakfast table, and it was as if everything was back to the way it was.

In the middle of eating cold cereal, he stood up and called the attention of the temple's few inhabitants.

"Um, excuse me, everyone. I'm gonna make an announcement."

Everyone indeed stopped what they were doing to lend him a few minutes of guaranteed stillness.

"I think… you all know about my… condition. If Master Fung didn't already inform you, it's pretty simple. I've had lung cancer since a few years back, but I'm still lucky that the symptoms are only coming on full force now, and I've only got a few weeks left. I'm… sorry for those I offended, when I didn't tell you about it. But that's just how I want it.

"I don't want to be treated like some sick, fragile person that you have to tolerate just because you know I'm dying. If you wanna do me a favor, treat me like you usually would. If you want to hit me when I'm being a jerk, or get angry and stuff, don't hesitate, please.

"Then… when the time comes that I won't be of much use to you anymore, still, I don't want any special treatment, and I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you, even then. I won't do any kind of medication that can prolong my… life, 'coz that'll mean a lot of lying and around being lazy and dumb. I'm a Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, and I'll be one till' the end."

He scratched at his nape after his speech, then sat back down gawkily.

Master Fung clapped three times. "Well done, my Wudai Warrior. Well done."

Omi had a big grin on his yellow face. "Raimundo, my friend…!" And went on to tackle the aforementioned with a hug. "I'm glad you are… in the zone once again!"

For once, he didn't bother to correct the smaller monk. "Me too, Omi." Raimundo was about to get up when he was offered a leather-gloved hand. Clay's.

"Look, Clay, I--"

The cowboy was smirking. "I think we both know what you're about to say, 'coz I feel like sayin' it too. But… Raimundo, partner, just tell me we're fine and dandy, and everythin' else will fix itself."

The Brazillian took the hand, then they bumped their fists together, like before. "Yeah, dude. We're cool."

Then he turned to Kimiko, with a happiness that was so full and elated. "Well, Kimi? Aren't you proud of me?"

She gave no reply, because that playful, lovable twinkle was back in his eyes, and upon witnessing it her heart gave a small, but evident lurch. This was something she dreaded; of all the worlds and universes and lives and moments in her existence, fate had to choose this one to enforce its vindications on her.

It was a very, very dangerous thing to be falling in love with someone who had only days to live.

-

-

**a/n** I'm sorry if what you've been reading is becoming so nauseatingly cliché, especially that last line, but I had no other way to put it. A thumbs down to my attempt to filter this chapter of the arbitrary speeches and stuff, but that's the way it has to be. So, so freaking sorry. Anyway, now I seriously doubt that this fic would be limited to five chaps. Haha. Okay, once again, just gimme at least ten reviews and I'll be happy as pie. So please

**_REVIEW!_**


	5. Angst All Around

**a/n **I'm updating. But first, let me tell you a story. Once Upon A Fic, someone told me that I was treading too much on fluff, so much that this story might just end up cliché. They also mentioned that my forte was angst. And I realized that they were right. What was I doing? This fic was supposed to be a break from the mushy lovefests that most fics out there have been reduced to, and I know that I did a less than perfect job with the last chapter. So Madame, or Monsieur, I thank thee wholly for what you pointed out. :)

So you thought it would all be happy from last chapter onwards? My dear readers, I am sorry to say that you may have thought wrong. Again, for you guys.

**disclaimer **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Blurry by Puddle of Mud.

-

-

'_**I cannot live at all; my whole world surrounds you, I stumble then I crawl…**_

**_When you shoved it in my face, this pain you gave to me, can you take it all away?'_**

The first days that followed were uneventful, maybe even mundane. Raimundo's request to ignore his predicament only furthered the reality that it was real. Though their days was supposed to go on normally, none of them had the energy to train, do chores, or even speak to each other. Everyone stayed in their own rooms, doing their own thing most of the day. It was uncalled for, yet needed, time for contemplation.

-

-

Clay was still slightly in a state of shock and incredulity. He knew he should have been able to accept it by now, he should have, should have, shouldhave shouldhave. Words were starting to merge together and lose their meaning. He couldn't believe this.

Raimundo was dying. It was a fact. It was only days, weeks at the most, until he gave up his last breath. Clay didn't want him to.

When he found out, he raged and threw tantrums he knew only bratty little boys would. But couldn't think of any other way to release the buildup inside of him, like a knot that was being pulled tighter and tighter until it finally snapped. He snapped.

Raimundo… he was one of the truest friends he'd ever had, and he couldn't take in that he some smog hybrid from Rio was going to beat him to a long, happy life. And he had loved his city so much too, and this was one of the worst forms of betrayal…

Clay took off his hat again and clutched onto it with all his might, his teeth seething and knuckles turning white.

Raimundo didn't deserve this.

A low, guttural sounded from the back of his throat. He was ready to tear… whoever was responsible for this stupid disease to shreds.

He acted spiteful and sarcastic towards the other boy at first; he'd kept this from them for so long. All those times they mocked and took him for granted… what if he didn't last this long? What would they have done then?

The rough texture of the leather of his hat was ready to withstand the attack of being pulled apart, but it didn't happen.

The burly-framed boy fell on his knees, too proud to let his tears fall.

-

-

Omi was the littlest, shortest, and youngest of the group, but that didn't mean he was utterly oblivious to what was going on.

He'd never really dealt with death before, until it was shoved down his throat as he watched the older versions of his friends die in that nonexistent future; painful and happening and genuine. Before his very eyes Old Clay had disappeared into a cloud of black smoke and never returned, Old Kimiko had been torn in two and bled so gruesomely like the ashes from her fire, and he'd seen Old Raimundo's corpse after the robot crushed him, with bones jutting out from flesh and he'd heard the snaps and crackles of those somnolent bones before they'd been broken.

He'd seen Raimundo die then; misery would overwhelm him if he was forced to go through it again.

He used to look down on him; after all, he'd been the last to make apprentice. His skills couldn't possibly measure up to someone who's been at the temple all their life. He used to dislike him; jokes and pranks were bordering dangerously on the side of meanness. There were times when he'd get weary of the immaturity and the possibly formidable competition.

He never used to mean so much to the yellow-skinned monk. But now he did. More than a teammate, more than a leader, but as a friend. A terribly good friend.

His tiny hands flew up in a measly attempt to cover his face, which was turning blotchy and trembling like it did when he was sad. He shouldn't have to deal with this; he was too young, they were too young. But death never really picks on any particular age, did it?

A stifled sob emitted from the little warrior's lips, and the bottom one jutted out and quivered. His eyes grew big and wide and teary but the skin around them dry; he wiped at them anyway.

He'd lost so much in the course of his young life, and it was hardly fair.

It never is.

-

-

For Kimiko, though it would have been expected of her to try out some fashions or play video games, she simply spent the afternoon staring at the opposite wall, where she knew Raimundo was. In the face of this calamity, she now realized that a bad hair day or inability to reach the next level were nothing compared to other happenings in the world.

She lay down on her pillow, sinking in the soft down and feeling her locks descend around her head. It was such a peaceful, tranquil day, with the birds openly chirping outside and the weather cool and inviting; she just wished she and her friends could truly enjoy it without _this _caught in the back of their minds.

Furthermore, she wished that, no matter how overused it may be, that _this _didn't happen to them, much less a wonderful person like the Wind Dragon. She was aware that he hoped they'd all just forget this, but the point is that they can't, no matter how much they wanted to, for him. They simply can't. She… she can't.

And what were these new… emotions she was having? It made the situation seem worse than it really was, and it was bad enough already. And it made her hurt more than she should have. More than a mere friend should have. She wanted it to stop, because it wouldn't lead to anything but more aching, and she didn't need more of those right now.

Three years was a long time. Enough for alliances to be terminated and renewed, for pretenses to drop, for betrayal and forgiveness to grow abundant. For a friendship to blossom into possibly something more. A cruel, cruel time to love something so much only for it to be taken away so easily, so early, so wrongly.

The twinkle in his eyes had brightened up with enough gladness to fill the earth, and she didn't want to imagine a day when those eyes would come upon blindly unto the world. Dead. Lifeless. With the last of the sparks emanating out to a still and cheerless morning.

A tear involuntarily trailed from her eye to dampen the fabric of her pillow, but she didn't even notice.

-

-

Raimundo Pedrosa should have been feeling a lot of things in his current situation. Agony, fear, concern, etcetera, etcetera. True, he was feeling these and some more unnamable emotions, but the overpowering one, right now, was quite unexpected.

Guilt.

It wasn't guilt about not telling them. No, that had already been resolved. This was a different kind.

The days were passing by and his last was drawing near with every lurching second, every blood-laced breath, every hoarse, hard cough… but the greatest pain he had yet to experience was not for himself, but for his friends.

They were, needless to say, hurting. Right now. And all because of him.

Because of him, they were in pain.

He had so vowed, when he'd realized his mistake and turned back from the Heylin to Xiaolin, that he'd never do anything that will hurt them again, that he'd do his very best to protect them, with all his might and power and will. The plot with Master Monk Guan and Hannibal Bean was brief, but he knew old wounds had reopened in them, but he made two promises, and only one could be kept then. After that, he swore, never, never, never…

And yet here he was. Here they were.

Again.

It was never his plan, his intention, to grow so close to them, to be something, no, someone (significant) in their lives. He knew that if he acted like a downright despicable jerk, they wouldn't… like him too much, care for him too much when he had to pass away.

But the past was past, and it was done.

He ran a hand down his face, fingertips rough from the days of training, frustrated. He hated being like this. And to think he was the cause of their suffering…

He had to find a way to make it up to them. To bring that old, missed joy back in their lives… or what remained of his.

He just had to.

-

-

**a/n **There. I think I did a better job with this one. Haha. What did you think about my little trip inside the character's minds? I wanted to keep them IC, but I also think I was a little repetitive and boring, though emotive. Oh yeah, I'm also trying to slow down the 'budding romance,' but I haven't really tried to do this before. If anyone has some advice or criticism it would be most welcome. And I wonder what Raimundo will do for them? I came up with whole new ideas and twists for this that I never originally considered, but if you're gonna go unique why not do it all the way, right? Yeah… all I really wanna say is that I just wanna make this to the best of my ability, so please help me too and do your part (to see the next chapter) by leaving a

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Anywhere But Here

**a/n **Just wanted to update. This chapter does not seek to be the best, but to serve as somewhat an introduction to the next upcoming chapter. Thank you!

**disclaimer **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or 'Awakening' by Mae.

-

-

'**_And I'll fly, fly across the sky, and I'll leave, leave it all behind_**

**_If you'd be here, here with me tonight, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine…'_**

Kimiko had been trying to read (and failing, as she read the same sentence… well, she lost count at one hundred) when she heard a soft knocking on her sliding door.

"Who is it?" She called out, grateful for the distraction.

"It's me."

Her heart spirits both soared in gaiety and crashed in anxiety. It had been almost a week since Raimundo made his proclamation, and though they tried not to think about it, the thought hovered in their minds and refused to go away, dampening the fun they would have been having if everything was normal.

But nothing was normal anymore.

She got up to open the door when she realized something.

"Oh, just a sec," she said, feeling stupid as she remembered that she had been clad only in her nightgown. She grabbed an orange sweater and a pair of green short shorts and put them on, not caring that it clashed with her pink nightie.

Flushed, she hastily opened the door to his weakly smiling face.

"Hi." He greeted, somewhat timidly.

Not that Kimiko had been feeling particularly bold, as she was still reeling over the fact that he almost saw her in her underclothes. It made her blush profusely.

So they stood there, with the slightest color in their cheeks and the ghost of smiles on their lips, until Raimundo cleared his throat.

"Um, Kim, can I come in now?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah." She released a sigh. "Sure."

He stepped inside as she gave way, and she sat down on the modest wooden bed the temple provided, leaving him standing (again) awkwardly in the center of her room.

"I'm sorry, this place is a mess. I…" She fumbled for words, for that missed conversation she always used to have with him.

"Uh, Kimi, I kinda wanted to ask you something. A favor, you know…"

"Oh, yeah. Rai. Anything."

Forget that 'no special treatment thing.' He never really expected them to follow, didn't he?

"Eh, can I… can I use your cell phone? To call the folks back home. The nearest payphone is in the town three miles away, and I wanted to give Dojo a break for…"

Her reply was nearly instantaneous. "Oh, yeah, sure. Of course, Rai. Here." She handed him the phone, aquamarine blue with rhinestones, the latest model.

"Thanks." His smile widened faintly. He was about to leave when he looked back.

"And Kim, about the bill, I promise I'll pay you back and…"

"Oh, never mind that. Daddy has money to burn." She tried to say kindly without sounding arrogant. Was it even possible?

He didn't seem to take offence. In fact, his voice bore gratitude.

"I'll still pay you back. Even if it isn't with money, I really will. I promise."

Another promise… another heartache?

"Go on, Rai." She went as far to push him out of the room, a bit playfully. "Can't keep family waiting."

"Yeah," he agreed. "You sure can't."

-

-

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and by the time Raimundo gave back her phone and retreated once again in his room, she began to rethink the idea that things would start to change. You know, less loneliness, more like before.

As she lay down to sleep when night fell again, she pondered whether the days were already becoming monotonous, the endings and beginnings of each blurring into lines you couldn't tell apart (this was only half of it, and she'd find out soon).

She didn't cry that night. But,

she didn't sleep either.

-

-

"OKAY, PEOPLE, UP AND AT IT! WE DON'T HAVE THE WHOLE DAY, YOU KNOW!"

Kimiko blearily awoke to the screams coming from what seemed like a speakerphone.

"No, it's the Song of the Siren, stupid." She smacked her head. The Song of the Siren was a Shen Gong Wu they found a few weeks back, allowing the user to disguise their voice, as well as either amplify or reduce the decibels in that note. It wasn't very useful in battle, but it was great for deception and espionage, especially with turning villains against each other.

Nonetheless, who was using it, and why? She glanced at her battery-powered digital clock. 7:30 am. Who in their right minds woke up at this hour, with the exception of Master Monk Guan?

"Shut yer yappin', Rai! I've only caught ten of my forty winks!" Shouted someone in protest, particularly Clay.

So it was Raimundo who was using the Siren, but once again, why?

"GET UP, EVERYONE! I'M GONNA TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

Groaning, she rose and, dressing first, went out of her room to find an annoyed Clay and a confused Omi, as well as an excited Raimundo, in the hallway. All, except for the latter, had dark circles under their eyes.

"What is all the yelling about, friends? Raimundo?" Omi rubbed his eyes.

Raimundo put down the Siren, grinning almost goofily. "Dudes, and dudette," he winked, "You all better start packing, 'coz we're going on a trip to Rio!"

Then Dojo slinked out of his adjoining room, clutching two miniature suitcases in his scaly claws. He looked at the three abruptly woken Dragons incredulously.

"Where're your stuff? I thought you guys were ready to go!"

"Dojo, you're in on this?" Clay asked, more bewildered than irritated now.

"Yep, and the Fung Master already gave the thumbs up, giving us three days off to go to Raimundo's hometown!" The dragon was ecstatic about the mini-vacation, it was obvious.

"What's this all about, Rai?" Kimiko questioned.

His grin never left his face. "Well, I promised you guys I'd make it up to you for all the trouble I've been causing, so I called up the circus and made arrangements to go there! Be ready for three days in best place in the world, Rio's very own Paraiso de Kasiyahan!"

They stared at him. Simply stared.

"Duh, it means 'Paradise of Fun!' So you comin' or not?"

"Well…" Kimiko began. "A vacation, huh…"

"No chores, no traning…" Clay added.

"Ooh, and the fluffy sugar clouds! Do you have those in your carnival, Raimundo?"

He bent his knees to be level with the Water Dragon, in one of his rare moments where you'd see the child beneath the domineering exterior.

"You mean cotton candy? Omi, you can't even imagine all the cavities you'll get from all the sweets there." He turned to the others.

"So Kim? Clay? What do you say?" It was an open invitation. How could they not accept it?

Clay nudged Kimiko, and she spoke for all of them.

"Looks like we're going on trip to Rio de Janeiro!" She exclaimed, her pigtails bouncing. Clay punched the air, Omi jumped around in glee, and Raimundo threw his head back and laughed, unguarded.

And for the first time in what seemed so long, they were all happy.

-

-

**a/n **As I said, you shouldn't have expected too much from this chapter. But then again, the best parts have only began… If you wanna see what happens next, please do

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
